Synchronized Absences
by Maroon5Lover
Summary: Loki and Sif have kept their affair hidden for quite some time now. But Thor has noticed their frequent and synchronized absences. What will he find? Set post-Avengers. Read & Review please! :
1. Chapter 1

**********Alright. I hope I didn't get them way off character...this chapter was more of an introduction to the events, I suppose. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. And sorry if it's a little short. It seemed perfect to end the chapter where I did. :)**

* * *

Loki slithered down the castle's golden, shining halls. His intentions today were known by only one other occupant of this fine building. And that occupant was Lady Sif.

Their gazes and stolen kisses had gone unnoticed. Loki's absence wasn't usually noticed by many people here, so that was fine. But what was noticed was Lady Sif's absence. Thor noticed both absences, and over time, began to notice that the pair's absences synchronized. He was beginning to wonder why this was so.

Loki's firm hand knocked three times on Sif's chamber doors. Sif hurried to her door, as she knew exactly who was only footsteps away. Burdened with joy, she let him in quickly and leapt into his arms. They shared a sweet kiss that felt all too innocent. And yet if others had witnessed said kiss it would have been a scandal.

"What took so long?" Sif asked as she lifted Loki's horned helmet from his head to reveal the long, black hair she loved most of all.

"Thor," He answered firmly, smirking. "He was very talkative after today's events."

"Surely the master of magic can escape simple conversation with his brother," She smiled.

"Oh, I-" His words were cut off by her sweet lips as she began to entangle him in a kiss. She began to lead him to her bed. Loki gently laid her down and relaxed her with a powerful kiss as he caressed her. They became more passionate and, after calming down, Sif drifted off to sleep.

Loki gazed at the ceiling as Sif slept sweetly with her head on his strong, warm chest. Thor seemed to be pondering more and more recently. _What could make him wonder so? What if he's figured it out? Will he question me? Will he question her? Will he disapprove? _His thoughts made him feel growing tension as he thought of everyone who might frown upon their affair. His eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, it took all the pair's restraint and goodness to keep their hands off one another. Although they usually managed to avoid gazing at each other at meal times, it became impeccably hard today. Their eyes gazed into one another's, and the shared a quick smile. Sometimes they would excuse themselves and steal growingly passionate kisses throughout the day.

At the end of the day, Loki finally led Lady Sif off to his chambers. Something the pair had not realized was the fact that Loki's helmet had been absent from his head all day. They had been too caught up in their love gazes and stolen kisses to care. Someone who did notice, however, was Thor.

Thor had become increasingly worried about Lady Sif's absences. Although Loki was absent just as often, he wanted to talk to Sif first. He headed to her chambers, expecting her to be there and answer as quickly as he knocked on her door. "Sif?"

He knocked several times. There was continuously no answer. He finally just opened the large, golden doors and entered her chambers. He examined the room and spoke once more. "Sif, are you-" His speech was halted by a particular object. There, resting on a table, was a gleaming object he so easily recognized. He lifted it and his fingers traced the long horns. What he had found was Loki's helmet, which had been absent from his head that day.

What had he discovered? All he could think of was to take the helmet to Loki's chambers and question him there…and so that's where he headed.

* * *

**Okiedoke. There it was. Please review! It takes only a second or two! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alas! Another chapter, longer this time. I will try to update this story every day. If I don't, I'm either working on a longer chapter or just couldn't find the time. This one is mostly dialogue. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sif giggled within the smooth green sheets. She was tucked under Loki's strong left arm and they were talking about nonsense in their daily lives.

"And to think…I was expected to be with Thor." Sif pointed out.

"Expected. Not meant to be. And besides, I made your hair black as night. We are like twins, in a way." Loki smiled, showing all his radiant teeth.

Sif giggled and held Loki close. She felt safe and comfortable in her place, as if everything was right with the world and nothing could go wrong. Nothing at all….RAM. RAM. RAM. "Loki? I know you're in there! I found your helmet in a…peculiar place. I want to talk to you." Thor continuously rammed on Loki's golden doors.

"Damn." Loki cursed under his breath. Sif and Loki's bodies grew tense in unison. Loki knew Thor could bang in the door if he very well pleased. "Ermm….A moment please!"

"Loki…I need to talk now!"

"I know. I'm fresh out of the bath, to be honest." Loki lied the best he could.

Sif ran for the bathroom. "I'm hiding in here," She whispered to Loki. She splashed some water and Loki's hair and soundlessly let the door latch behind her. Loki, in his light garments, opened the golden doors that led to the hallway. Thor was standing not two inches away.

"So you found my helmet." Loki began.

"Yes. That's why I need to talk to you," Thor started, handling the shiny helmet. "I found it in Sif's chambers, of all places."

Loki sighed. "How on Asgard could it end up in _her _bedchambers?"

Thor looked at Loki with great wonder in his eyes. "I'm not sure," He said; "Why don't you answer that question yourself?"

"How would I answer a question that is a mystery to us both?" Loki questioned as he turned to the window, viewing the gardens below.

Thor chuckled. "I'm not so sure it's a mystery to the both of us."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not _implying_ anything, Loki; but I've noticed something recently."

"Oh? And what have you noticed?" Loki turned to face Thor once more.

"Well, you have been hidden away somewhere quite a bit, and-"

Loki interrupted him before he could continue. "Ooh. That must be a real shock, seeing me absent from view more often than not."

"That's not the point-"

"The point is," Loki firmly stated, standing tall. "that neither of us have any clue as to how my helmet ended up in Lady Sif's bedchambers."

Thor growled under his breath. "No, Loki. That's not what I was getting at. And if you let me finish, you'll understand what I'm trying to say." He paused.

"Go on," Loki agreed.

"As often as you've been gone, Sif has been gone as well." Thor took a deep breath. "In fact, your absences are exactly the same. They're synchronized."

"And?"

"I was beginning to think...well...that you may be spending your time together."

Loki's eyes widened. "Sif. Me. Together? Yeah, _right._" He took his helmet back.

"Either way, tell me if you see Sif. I'd like to talk to her as well." Thor let out a sigh of frustration. "I'll see you later, brother." He exited Loki's chambers and shut the golden doors.

Silence echoed in Loki's chambers as the sound of Thor's footsteps faded away.

"Well." Sif exited Loki's bathroom. "I suppose I might as well get dressed and leave then, hmm?"

"Must you, Lady Sif?" Loki added a touch of desire to his voice.

"Yes, I believe I must..."

"There's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?"

"Loki, I'm serious." She stepped closer. "He nearly caught us together and, despite your efforts of lying, he may have actually figured it out because _you left your helmet in my chambers_."

"You removed it from my head," Loki defended, with a slight smirk on his delicate face.

"We are both to blame, I suppose,"

"Indeed we are." Loki added with a laugh.

Sif giggled as well and "smacked" him on the chest. She began to dress as he put the remaining bits of leather and metal over top his thin garments. When they were both fully clothed, Loki took a peek outside in the hallway, and Sif tiptoed out of his chamber doors. Loki shut the door behind her and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, Loki descended the imposing flight of stairs to the grand hall. He heard voices coming from the other side of a large pillar. He found a dark corner and concealed himself in the shadows. He listened intently.

"So you're telling me that's what happened?" Thor nearly shouted.

"Yes, indeed I am."

Loki tried to think of every possible scenario Sif could have made up and explained to Thor. He doubted any of them could make Thor _shout _the way he was, and panicked at the thought of Sif telling him the truth. He wasn't sure if it was because he was ashamed or if it was because their relationship kept so well hidden - and possibly still hidden - would be frowned upon. He grew tense and crept deeper into the shadows. What he and Sif shared was more than just a typical fling. They both knew it. And yet they were afraid to open up and scream it from the rooftops. Was this a good or bad thing?

Finally deciding to play it cool (for now) and enter the grand hall, he exited the shadows and walked around the pillar casually. "Brother!" Thor called, and unexpected ring of joy in his voice. "You didn't have to feel ashamed that you were trying to teach Lady Sif magic,"

Loki was stunned. _Magic? Really, Sif? That was the **best **you could come up with?_ Loki had to play along with her lie anyway. "Well, Thor," Loki smirked. "I guess she couldn't keep it to herself, hmm?" He glanced over at Sif.

"It was fascinating. And, after all, Thor came asking about your helmet." Sif explained.

"Oh. I know."

"So," Thor chuckled. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Dinner felt extremely awkward. At least, for Loki it did. He wasn't sure if Sif felt the same. She flashed him the occasional grin, but nothing more. Volstagg seemed to be enjoying himself, as did Fandral, Hogun, and Thor. But he felt as if some sort of scene would occur if he did much at all, even if Thor had been told lies. Maybe Loki was just being paranoid about the whole thing. Or maybe Thor didn't truly believe the lies he had been told by Sif and Loki. He couldn't stop looking over at Sif, hoping to get a similar reaction.

After a while, he looked over to see an empty chair. Sif was gone. But where had she gone? It must have been quite important for Sif to leave at such a time. However, Loki couldn't help but wonder...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Please Review. It only takes a few seconds. Any suggestions are gladly looked in to. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit more talking, aha. It's not _overly _long, but still a pretty good length to me. **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hiemdall had requested his sister's presence. He patiently stood on what remained of the Bifrost and waited for her arrival. He watched some dew fall from a blade of grass on earth while he waited. _So simple a request, such long waiting time. _He sighed.

"Heimdall!" Sif wailed. She hugged her brother. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes," he replied, now facing her.

"Well, go on, tell me," Sif was eager to hear what her brother had to say to her.

"It's about Loki."

Sif's heart stopped. Her breathing ceased and her body grew tense. "What about...Loki?" She was no longer eager to hear the words of the gatekeeper.

"You know I see all. I spotted you kissing him with quite a fair amount of passion," He began; "I wish to know if it was merely a kiss or if there is more to the story."

"Oh, Heimdall," She felt weary in her brother's strong presence. "I love him,"

"Oh?"

"But it's more than just the simple love most couples share. The relationship we have...it's like we are one when we're together. It's rather hard to explain, but...we always long to be in each other's arms. We don't see one another as a soft toy of affection or an object. We see eye to eye as equals. We are individuals on our own, but when we're together we're like the perfect person, you know? He's my friend, my lover, my adviser, my sunshine, and my heart's other half. It may seem odd for us to love each other, but it's the simple truth. And that's all I can tell you." Sif's eyes sparkled with the sense of truth. Heimdall could see it.

"And yet you haven't told anyone," Hiemdall remarked.

"Hiemdall," Sif sounded urgent. "Please don't tell anyone...we will choose to reveal our relationship when the time is right."

"And so you will," Heimdall smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "And Heimdall, if you see all, why did I have to tell you the story?"

Hiemdall chuckled. "After seeing what I saw, I figured I shouldn't watch anymore, as some things are not meant to be seen by others."

Sif giggled with her brother, and spent a long while chatting with her brother about the troubles and pleasures in her life. "You are wise with your gifts, brother."

And Heimdall smiled once more.

* * *

Loki paced back and forth in his bedchambers. _Sif, where **are **you? Nowhere bad...I hope. _He paused to glance out the window. Thor was in the garden, chatting with Hogan. Fandral was surrounded by a group of women, as usual. Loki rolled his eyes. Sif was nowhere in sight. _Could she be with Heimdall? **Heimdall. **He probably knows. Lovely. _He collapsed on his bead. A deep sigh retreated from his nose.

The shining, golden doors of Loki's chambers opened. "Hello, brother."

"Thor?" Loki didn't bother looking. "You of all people should know to _knock."_

"Aah, yes. But I had to tell you this now." He smiled. "Tomorrow is the night of the grand feast!"

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

"Was it really _so _urgent that you decided to enter without knocking?" Loki scoffed.

"Well..."

"No." Loki stated in a firm voice. "So next time, _knock._ Bye bye." He got up and pushed Thor out of his chambers. The door shut behind him and he eased up and returned to his bed, gazing at the domed ceiling.

The door opened once again. "Is it really so hard to _knock_ before entering?" Loki's voice held a tone of annoyance.

"Oh," Sif softly replied; "Shall I try again?"

"Sif?" Loki looked over this time. "No, no. It's just that Thor entered without knocking not all too long ago. It irritated me."

"Oh? Would you like to be eased?" Sif stroked his chin and looked down upon him.

"Here. Just lay with me for a while."He patted the area beside him on the bed.

"Finally."

"So. You were with Heimdall, hmm?" Loki was curious.

"Yes..my brother had requested my presence."

"Oh. I'm assuming he knows?" His tone was indecisive.

"Yes," She turned to him. "But he has promised to let it bloom beneath the surface."

"So he's not going to say anything?"

"Nope," She sounded calm. "That's up to us."

Sif lay next to Loki and rested her head on his arm. She smiled in the quiet of their time together. Her thoughts drifted to when Thor almost witnessed their union. She bit her lip. What would he think of all of this once they did reveal it to the public? She wasn't sure if he loved her or not. Even if she didn't love Thor, she knew he had always felt more for her then just friendship. Did it even matter?

"Are you alright?" Loki looked over at Sif, half-smiling.

"Yes..." She lied.

"I'm afraid I don't believe that's the truth." He looked deep into her eyes. Worry was visible.

"Loki, I'm afraid of how people will react to our relationship."

"Is this reaction happening soon?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not saying that, but...once we do come clean about our relationship, I'm afraid what everyone will think." She stared deep into his eyes with worry sketched on her smooth, flawless face.

"Don't give it any more thought then you already have." He smiled the smile he knew she couldn't resist. He moved over to kiss her. Their lips met with a connection that was hard to miss even if you were blind. She rolled onto her back and Loki's body overpowered hers. He kissed her neck gently.

"I love you." Sif whispered into Loki's ear quietly.

"I love you too."

Sif gently began to remove Loki's leather and metal. Loki kissed her neck with increasing passion. She giggled. Their lips, like magnets, connected once more. Her arms ripped at his clothing. He was just finishing the removal of her top. With her top nearly removed, she pulled him closer to her. "Please tell me sunrise will take it's time coming," She joked.

Loki laughed out loud. "I'll make sure of that," He took a deep breath.

His lips met her neck once more before the door swung open. Loki immediately looked over, eyes widening. Sif gasped. Thor, entering without knocking once again. But this time was the time that really mattered. "I guess the reaction is happening soon," Loki said.

Thor could do no more than stand there with a blank expression on his face. He had no words.

* * *

**I know, I know. You probably saw that one coming xD**

**Whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop a review before you leave. I like to hear what you think. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lack of an update the last few days. I was rather busy. We're repainting the house now x)**

**And it's a bit shorter chapter. Phooey! Well, either way, enjoy what you've got! :)**

* * *

Thor's eyes gazed down at the golden floor before he turned and shut the door, his body seemingly limp with shock. His footsteps grew quieter until his chamber doors slammed shut.

"Lovely," Loki muttered, scooting off the bed. "Might as well talk to him,"

"Loki," Sif sighed. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"No," he looked back at her. "I'm his brother, and…well, I've stolen his lady, in a way."

"You haven't stolen anything. I was never his."

"I'm still talking to him." He retreated, now fully clothed.

* * *

Rap rap rap. Nothing. Rap rap rap. "Thor, I need to talk to you," Loki hesitated, then opened the unlocked doors. "Thor, are you alright?"

"Yes, brother, I'm fine." He sat on the edge of his bed, his arms resting on his knees. His body was hunched forward and he looked deep in thought.

"You didn't seem fine a few minutes ago."

"That's because I am confused," He sighed.

Loki slowly eased down on the fluffy bed, positioned directly next to Thor. "I can think of many reasons why. For that, I am truly sorry. This is my fault. I knew how you felt," He raised his head. "You have every right to be angry with me for that."

"No. I am not angry that you and Sif are in love...I'm confused as to why you felt as if you had to lie to me when I confronted you directly. You could have told me the truth. I am your brother, and I will accept the situation as it is. But you didn't tell me the truth. Why not?"

"It was more of a two-person decision," Loki explained softly, with a sorry tone hanging on his voice. "We - Sif and I - decided it was best to keep our relationship under the radar for now. We know Sif is expected to be with you, and if they found that she was making googly eyes at his younger brother; second born, that wouldn't go over too well."

"So you are afraid of what all the other people of Asgard will think?" Thor sounded confused.

"Well, yes...I was especially afraid of your thoughts on the subject." His fingers fiddled in and out of the spaces between one another as he spoke. "Seeing as you had felt more for Sif all this time."

Thor stood and went to the window, gazing out at the stars in all the sky. "Brother, I am happy for you. I'm thrilled, in fact, that you are so beaming with joy. And for good reason," He added, turning to face his brother as he stood. "But I want to know why you lied to me. Why did you feel as if you had to hide from me? I am not all the people of Asgard. I am not just another inhabitant of this fine realm. I am your brother. We were raised together. You fell into the abyss of the Bifrost, and after bringing you home from Midgard, I brought back the brother I had always known. You came back to me. I thought you could tell me everything once more."

Loki stepped towards his older brother. "If you think I feel as if I can't open up to you, that's not true..."

_Then why the secrecy? _Thor thought. _I wouldn't have told a soul if you wished to keep it hidden. _"If you truly mean that, then please do not hesitate to tell me where you see your relationship with Sif going. Is it going to last?"

"Of course it's going to last. She is the only woman I have ever loved like so. My thoughts become hers as her thoughts become mine. We laugh together. We talk together. We may seem quite different, and yet we are so similar. Sif is the only woman I wish to be with..." He paused. "...ever."

Loki caught Thor glancing in the direction of the doorway and he turned to see Sif leaning against the curved frame, a slight smile on her face. She walked towards Loki, her smile turning into a full-fledged grin. All her shimmering, white teeth showed. The thrill in her eyes were undeniable. Loki lifted her from the ground and kissed her sweetly. Sif giggled. "I mean that, you know." Loki assured her.

"I'm quite sure you do," She replied, a bounce in her voice.

Thor patted his brother on the back. "Why would I disapprove of such a thing? It is obvious to even the most judgmental person that you two are perfect for one another, and I am certainly _not_ the most judgmental person."

A loud laugh passed through Loki's lips as he set Sif down on her own two feet again. "Oh yes, I know. You can count on that one for sure."

"Now all we have to figure out is how we choose to reveal our feelings to everyone else," Sif added.

Loki's eyes simply widened.

* * *

**Oh goodness. xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review! It only takes a few seconds! :) And keep your eye out for the next chapter if you like it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray for a long chapter! Twice as long as the last. Sometimes the truth is easier to show then you think ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sif rested on Loki's bed, slightly leaning back. She was listening to Loki's constant questions about her suggestion of revealing their relationship to the public. _Please, Loki, please. I hate having to save our affection for our times spent at night behind closed doors. It's incredibly frustrating, and you know it too. Why can't you just agree with me on the topic and be through with it? Pleeeease?_

"So you think we can just reveal our relationship now? You think we can shout out that we love one another to every prying eye in this realm? Are you really ready for that?" Loki sounded very serious, and he was being very cautious, which was odd for a man of such frequent and quite disastrous mischief.

"Yes," Sif cocked her head from one side to the other. "I am ready for the judgment of all that will know of our union. I am ready to not have to hesitate from sharing a dance with you at parties, or a sweet kiss in the garden, or a laugh in the halls of this castle. I do not care what everyone else thinks. I am the same Sif I always was, only with a lover to keep me happy."

"You aren't at _all_ worried that you'll be treated harshly for choosing me over Thor?" He was making those puppy-dog eyes again. How could Sif tell him no when he was giving her every signal to agree with him once more?

"Maybe slightly," She lied. "But I'm mostly just worried that I'll be treated differently by Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg. However, the reactions we get from everyone else in the result of telling them of our feelings will not change if we wait any longer to tell them. We might as well just do it now and get it over with." Her eyes met his as her face grew serious with each passing moment.

"Alright then," Loki's face and eyes returned to their gentle, affectionate state. "We can reveal it at the grand feast tonight."

"Oh, right! I had nearly forgotten about that after all the recent events." Her face glowed with a sense of joy. Her face grew excited in mere moments. "At last, we can finally enjoy one of the benefits of being an official couple." Her voice grew more playful with each word.

"And what benefit is that, Lady Sif?"

"Dancing."

* * *

The grand hall was full of glistening lights and elegant decorations. This was to be a night of pure celebration and joy. Food fit for a king of all creatures in existence rested on the pure golden plates sitting on the mile-long tables. It was no wonder each guest was expected to dress in their best clothing possible.

Frigga had been preparing herself for quite a while now. She had been in her prepping room for at least 3 hours now, just as she always did before a grand feast. No one scoffed at this, however, as everyone knew that she would exit that room in the most divine dress imaginable. Her hair would be perfectly laid, her dress would shimmer with each footstep, and all sorts of jewels would sparkle on her ears, neck, and arms.

Sif's preparation, however, would not take as much time as she was not as high-maintenance when it came to her looks. Although the hair of the shield maiden was often pulled back, tonight she would let her dark locks fall freely to her shoulders. After all, tonight would be a very special night for her. Not just because it is the night of the annual grand feast, but because she would finally be free to shower her lover in affectionate gestures anytime she wished. That was worth all the hassle of taming her hair and slipping on an elegant – and somewhat fragile – dress.

Loki himself wouldn't be in too different of dress. All he really needed to do was fuss with his elegant hair and slip on his helmet for him to be ready for the party. The same went for Thor, Odin, and the Warriors Three (minus the hair part).

When it was finally time for the feast, Loki scrambled to find where Sif was seated. He certainly wasn't going to let some random citizen of Asgard seat himself next to his beloved Lady. "Hello, Lady Sif." He smiled his radiant smile.

"Oh," She sounded surprised, even if she really wasn't. "Fancy seeing you here,"

"Fancy seeing your hair resting on your shoulders,"

"Always a good comeback." She blinked and shook her head as she laughed.

"You can't expect much else from the God of Mischief, can you?" They shared the rest of this moment together before the feast began. Loki felt watched, and he looked around to see Thor looking at him with a simple little smile. He smiled back and nodded. Odin began to speak, and the link between the two brothers' eyes broke.

"Here we celebrate each passing year of freedom and unity. Many events have occurred since the last feast, and many of those events are best left unspoken." Everyone knew that he spoke of Loki's scheme to take over Midgard. But because Loki had returned to his former self, no one talked about that ordeal. "Tonight we will indulge ourselves in specially prepared food and dancing. So we shall begin now." Odin sat down in his throne-like chair and the feast began.

* * *

The great hall roared with laughter and conversation. Food was shoveled in by Volstagg, and everyone else ate at a reasonable pace for the feast before them, which had a minimum of four courses. After a fair amount of feasting, music began to play and many couples walked over to the dance floor, hand in hand.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Loki offered, his hand open in front of her.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled and her hand met his. He led her to the dance floor.

He led her in a glorious dance. They twirled around and around as their feet moved together. Often he picked her up and spun in a circle. When he set her back down again their eyes met and their noses touched. They both knew their feelings for one another were quite obvious to everyone else now. Neither of them really seemed to care.

Odin watched his son and Lady Sif dance the night away from a distance. After dancing with Frigga, she had gone off to socialize with some of her lady friends. Thor appeared at his side. "Confused, father?" Odin looked over to see his eldest son standing at his side.

"No. It appears Loki and Sif are in love," He observed.

"Yes, yes they are." Thor looked down at his brother having the time of his life. "I only found out today. Turns out they've been in a relationship for quite a while now. Father, they felt the need to hide it because of the harsh reactions they expected to get if they had been open about it."

"Well, many expected you and Sif to be together. But who's to say they won't adjust to the change?" He smiled open-heartedly.

Loki spun Sif in a complete circle before speaking to her once more. "Having a good time?"

"Do you really have to ask a question you already know the answer to? Being open about our love required no words, really. I can already feel the confusion in many people who are among us, and you know what? I don't even care!"

He laughed. "Nor do I."

"Loki and Lady Sif, eh?" Fandral remarked. "I would _love_ to know how that happened."

"What?" Volstagg asked abruptly, interrupting the conversation. "Loki and Sif?"

"Are you blind, Volstagg? Or is it just the hunger?"

"I am not blind! I am merely missing something." He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ever come to the conclusion that Sif would love Loki?"

"Well, I'm looking right at it. It's quite hard to miss." He gestured at the couple dancing gracefully in the center of the crowd. Volstagg looked over, his face filling with shock.

Fandral laughed at him as he dropped a roll he nearly inhaled. "And you thought the only shocking thing at this feast was the large varieties of food."

Hogan joined in the conversation. "Why don't we give this party another shocking thing and have your mouth stop moving for at least ten seconds?"

Fandral's gaze moved to Hogan as his eyes grew angry.

The night flew by, and during such, Loki, Lady Sif, and Thor took in quite a fair amount of wine. Thor was in quite a happy mood, although he did destroy a handful of wine glasses. "Another!" He would say. However, the wine Loki and Sif drank only made them more passionate around one another. Their lips would lock as if they were covered in super glue. A few times Loki even threw Sif up against the wall and kissed her in many ways.

It was Thor's actions that were the most eventful. About 20 minutes before the party ended, he announced that he wanted to make a toast. "I would like to..uhh..make a toast to my…brother….." He struggled to form the words that would have been so much easier to say if he hadn't consumed so much alcohol. "…and Lady Sif….and congratulate them…for opening up about their relationship…"

Frigga's hand covered her eyes as she smiled. She was quite happy for Loki, but found Thor's attempt at a toast quite amusing. In the end, everyone laughed, including Thor himself.

At the party's end, Loki took Sif to his chambers where their passion was shown in more detail before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed it, haha. Quite a bit going on, eh? Thanks for reading, and please review! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! It's about time I finished a new chapter. Sorry it's not very long. :/ I got kinda busy. But there are so many people subscribed to it that I figured I needed to update it again. So here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki woke, his head spinning one direction and the room spinning another. He put his hands over his eyes and drug them down his face. He looked around. He was in his chambers, that was for sure. Sif was with him. Typical morning scene. But…what had happened last night? All he could remember was Sif's smooth skin gliding against his as he felt the heat of her body. But what had happened before?

He heard a slight groan as her body shifted to face his. "Hi." She said simply, laughing afterwards. "You know, we should really do that more often."

"If you're talking about all of this," His hands motioned in circles at the bed sheets and their close bodies. "Then I think we get plenty of it already." Sif grinned.

"No, no, not this," She said, looking deep into the god's eyes. "I mean the dancing and the partying we did." Her eyebrow raised a bit.

"Dancing? Partying? I don't…I…was this at the grand feast?" He put his hand over his face, rubbing his fingers back and forth.

"Yes," Her eyes showed a glint of confusion as she sat up. "Why?"

"So…did we…reveal it?"

"Umm…" Sif seemed lost in her thoughts as she sat there, pondering whether that particular event was played out during the night of feasting and dancing. "I'm not exactly sure. But it must have been obvious if we danced and drank and partied like we did."

"Partied like we did?" Loki questioned, not sure if he should be scared or excited to hear how they 'partied'.

"Well, as I recall, I remember a few times where I was slammed up against the wall and kissed with great passion." Her voice sounded dramatic in the end, and her mouth formed a smile.

"Oh, I see." His mouth curved to match her smile. "Can't really blame the fellow who did that, can I?" He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips fit together like two halves of a whole, made for one another. His tongue met hers and they twirled around one another, exploring each other's taste buds. Loki stopped the kiss. "But we really should find out what happened last night…at least, during the party."

A quick sigh blew through Sif's teeth and out through the opening in her sweet, pink lips. "Fine," She seemed saddened and Loki knew just why.

"Don't worry," He assured her with a gentle voice; "I'm sure if you don't act too much like a hurt puppy through the day, we can continue on." His right eye closed and opened quickly as he winked at her. She hit him playfully with one of the feather-stuffed pillows.

* * *

Quite hot, the fire in the living hall comforted all who occupied the room. At the moment that was only Loki. His eyes shifted back and forth as he read an advanced spell book – again. _This spell requires maximum focus and skill, much like the previous one. It is advised to practice in a large, empty field…  
_Loki shut the book out of pure boredom and lack of focus. He let out a slight chuckle because he had memorized the book but had nothing better to do then re-read old books he had found on his packed shelves. His mind scrambled to figure out where everyone might be. There was almost no one around to ask about the events of last night. No Thor, Odin, or Frigga. Even the Warriors Three were nowhere to be found, which was surprising, as they were often found chuckling at the conversation they made in the courtyard.

_It can't be a coincidence, _Loki thought, his eyes reducing to slits. _All of them being gone at once __**has **__to have something to do with an event that occurred last night – and I've got to try and figure out what happened to make them all disappear like this. _The doorknob turned, and the detailed gold door swung open gently. Lady Sif appeared and Loki released the tension in his shoulders, leaning back against the plush, cushioned chaise lounge. "You too, huh?" She knew as soon as she saw him that he was unsuccessful in finding anyone as well. He nodded. "Something's not right," She thought aloud, glad Loki was there to hear her pondering. "Sure it's normal for many of them to venture out on quests and hunts, but all of them at once? And _Frigga_ too? It's strange…"

He turned to face her, a smirk forming on the left side of his lips. "It appears we feel the same about the topic," The right side of his lips joined the left in curving upward and he smiled. "Maybe we can do something…together?"

Sif smiled back, not sure if it was a romantic advance or a request to team up and find the missing palace occupants. "That depends on what sort of activities you plan to be involved in at the moment,"

He laughed and looked down at his legs. His head shook back and forth a few times, telling her she was wrong about the romance part. "I think we have better things to worry about then making ourselves happier than anyone else in the nine realms at the moment." White teeth were revealed in his grin that made his recollection of their activities the previous night pointedly obvious. "We should figure out where they've all gone."

"Alright then, tell me what you have in mind."

* * *

**There you go. I haven't really decided where I want to take the story from here. As always, pop a review and I'll think of something! :) This chapter wasn't too eventful, which sucks. But I'm still glad I got an update. I'll try to get another chapter up quicker this time. Hope you're enjoying the story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! This chapter is a bit longer than the last. :D This is a pretty good chapter I suppose, seeing as it has some plot in it (I feel like I haven't had much of that recently...) and some other stuff I'm _sure_ you guys will like. Anyway, here I am babbling on when all you want to do is read the story! Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Loki was gathering every dagger, sword, and weapon he owned. Sif, on the other hand, was taking his weapons. "Will you stop taking my daggers? _Please?"_

Her face looked thoughtful for a short moment. "Mmm…no." The tone of her voice teased him, and she knew it. Loki attempted to reclaim the daggers by seizing her wrists and holding her against the wall. His best weapon was nearly free from her grip when she pulled his lips against hers, nearly poking him with the blade. Pretending he didn't want that now, he pushed her away and shot her a look.

"Sif, we _need_ to figure out where they all are. Whether they're in danger or not, finding them is what we should do. Even if they're okay now, that might not last." His tone was serious, which was rare.

"Okay, fine, but I thought you were the god of mischief, not the god of saving everyone." He lightly smacked her right arm, which was still bare. She finished pulling the sleeve up her arm.

"If we're going to go, we'd best do it now." He started walking down the hall towards the giant doors that led outside. Once they got outside, Sif spoke up.

"Why can't we just ask Heimdall to look for them?" Loki sighed and turned around to look her straight in the eye.

"If they aren't in danger and know what they're doing, Heimdall may be ordered to answer to no one, especially not the likes of us, as we're the only two that remain. Plus, if anyone managed to capture all of them in one try, we don't really know that Heimdall is really Heimdall if he was even still there." Sif rolled her eyes. Loki was acting more like his brother than anything today.

"Then how do we look for them if we can't go to the bifrost? They spent all that time restoring it-"

"We don't need the bifrost." He flashed one of his radiant, mischievous smiles. "We're using my hidden paths."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark, frigid cell Thor struggled to sit comfortably. It wasn't going so well for him. "I really hope Loki and Sif come looking for us," He admitted aloud, huddling to himself in an attempt to keep warm.

"We're not even sure if they can hold a relationship together, let alone save all of us!" Odin commented with frustration hanging on his voice.

"I thought you approved."

"All I said was that I acknowledged their relationship. I never said I approved of it," His voice sounded harsh.

"I doubt your approval or disapproval of anything is going to get us out of this mess," Thor tried to calm his frustrated father in hopes of him thinking more rationally and rethinking what he had said before. "How did this even happen?" He asked, shuddering with fear, cold, and pain all at once.

"None of us really know," Frigga replied, attempting to hush the loud speaking because she was unsure whether someone was listening in on them or not. "We don't even know where we are."

* * *

The pair was exhausted after stumbling through caves, hiking through woods, marching across valleys, climbing up and down mountains, and even falling in a few holes along the way. They had explored seven of the nine realms, including Midgard. When the portal opened they quickly tumbled out onto the rainbow bridge right in the middle of Asgard. "_Now _can we go to Heimdall?" Sif pleaded, lying on her back breathless.

"We still aren't sure if he is, well, _him _at the moment, so I wouldn't advise it." Loki pointed out, standing once more.

"Well," Sif began, getting up with a devilish look on her face. "We could always sit from afar and spy on him," She raised her eyebrows a few times to lure him into the idea. It appeared to work because of his quick reply.

"If you can tell whether it's your brother or not," He sighed. "I suppose we can,"

Sif squealed with happiness because she wouldn't have to journey endlessly through any more realms with no result. She threw her arms around him with great force, and he let his hands connect at her hips, his arms firmly around her body. "Oh, right, I forgot." He rolled his eyes in a happy way and smiled. "You never answered my question." Loki stated, looking quite pleased with himself.

The goddess of war looked upon him with great confusion. "Question? My love, I don't recall you asking any questions,"

"You don't remember?" He looked as if he was disappointed in her for a second. "When we were on top of that godforsaken tall mountain in Midgard, I asked you a question."

"No," Her head moved back and forth as her mouth formed a smile. "I remember very clearly." Her voice made it sound like she was taunting him for his obvious lie.

"You're right," He shrugged his shoulders. "But I am asking you now." His hand retrieved something from his tunic's right pocket. It was a small object; a black velvety box. He lowered down, one knee bent and the other touching the colorful bridge that swirled with life. Sif's hands flew to her mouth once she realized the significance this moment had on her life. His hands popped the small box open, revealing a ring with the greenest gem she had ever seen in all the nine realms. The band had to have been pure gold due to how elegant and beautiful it was, and Sif could imagine that Loki would indeed get her a ring like such. The band had a very detailed design on it. There were swords, spears, and shields entangled in vines. Whoever engraved the design was definitely sure of what they were doing, and she realized that the ring was like a representation of them both. The green and gold were the colors Loki always wore, and the weapons were what she was always using with the best skill ever seen in a maiden. The vines were what the pair enjoyed climbing as a child. It was perfect. "Please accept this ring, crafted with the flames of a star. With it I ask you if the fairest lady and warrior there is in all the nine realms will marry me. Sif, my darling love, will you marry me?"

Every last crevice and corner of her mind was screaming and wailing 'Yes!', and yet her mouth felt as if it was stuck in one piece. Finally coming into realization that this was real and not just another one of her dreams, she managed to force her answer from within her lips. "Yes! Yes I will marry you, Loki, prince of Asgard!" His gentle, caressing fingers slipped the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly. She gripped the neck of his tunic and pulled him up again to kiss her. She was lifted up and they continued kissing. In that moment it was as if everything was all right everywhere. Asgard, Jotunheim, Midgard, everywhere. Sif could swear that everyone out there was smiling for them. The way their lips locked and fit together, the way their laughs filled one another with life. She couldn't imagine a better moment.

Sif's feet touched the ground once more, and they looked each other in the eye. Looking around and remembering what was happening just minutes before, she remarked; "We have the best timing, don't we?"

"When have we ever?"

They both laughed.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to assume a lot of my readers did ;D**

**Well, anyway, thanks for reading! Please drop a review, it only takes a second or two C:**

**I'll try to post chapter 8 soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. I imagine we're thinking the same thing. 'I expected this to be posted earlier!' Truth is, I wanted it to be up much earlier than this. Days earlier. But I wasn't sure of how to write this chapter, and I didn't want to post a 400 word chapter. I know it's only a bit above 800 words, but it's better than no chapter at all. Anyway, I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. I threw some fluff in here, but this probably isn't considered the most adorable chapter ever. It's really more plot than anything else. But I guess that's okay. And quite a bit of other characters. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.  
**

**:)**

* * *

The rainbow bridge seemed to roar and swirl with life more than ever before due to the events taking place on it. For a moment it seemed as if all was well in Asgard. Maybe even better, give or take a few people.

"I love you," Sif whispered as Loki planed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," he replied quietly before he embraced her once more.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we should…celebrate." She growled in his ear. "As soon as we find the others, that is." The look on her face told him she had originally intended to 'celebrate' now. "I suppose that can serve as an additional driving force, am I right?"

He nodded, smiling. "Indeed you are."

* * *

"So, have you decided whether it's really my brother or not?" Sif whined impatiently as Loki peered through a device that worked much like a pair of binoculars.

"I'm not sure," he quickly replied as she let out a groan.

"Let me see then," Sif snapped as the object was ripped from his hands. Loki, knowing she had grown impatient quite some time ago, rolled his eyes. Sif stared through the magnified lens across the lively, colorful bridge. Then she simply grinned with satisfaction, handed the gold-plated object back to him, and hopped down from her perch.

Loki gave her a puzzling look as Sif's eyes pleaded him to do the same. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To ask my brother about the missing Asgardians," She replied confidently.

* * *

The rumbling of large footsteps was heard approaching the unlit, claustrophobic room. Thor awoke from his restless slumber and shifted his position on the floor that had to be covered in a thick layer of ice, given how cold it was. He heard the sound of crackling ice, and a large chunk of the wall fell forward, waking all the Asgardians in the cell. Blinding light beamed through the hole – at least it seemed blinding to the six Asgardian prisoners. Thor's eyes barely managed to adjust to the newly found brightness in the area. Once they did, however, two beings stepped through the cell's new entryway. Their skin was a brilliant blue, with many symbols that appeared to be engraved in their flesh. Bright red eyes leapt out at any onlooker in contrast with the blue skin. They were both undeniably large, and both of their faces maintained smug looks. It was then that Thor knew there wasn't a layer of ice on the floor. The floor _was_ ice. They were being held by Frost Giants.

One of the giants advanced towards Thor and harshly gripped his unprotected shoulder, resulting in a wince from him. _Crunch._ His shoulder blade had surely been crushed. Frigga tried to get up to help, but Odin held her back as Thor was taken from the room.

When they arrived in the throne 'room', the Frost Giants threw him to the very solid, snow covered ground. He barely managed to raise enough to look up at he who sat on the throne. Thor didn't recognize him. All he knew was that it wasn't Laufey, as he was killed by Loki.

"Where is she?" The voice of the giant boomed throughout Jotunheim and rattled the ground beneath them.

"Where is who?" Thor already knew who he spoke of, but wanted to stall the king. One of the guards smacked his side.

"Lady Sif. The warrior. When we went to Asgard she was not in her chambers, so I will ask you again. Where is she?" The king was becoming angry and frustrated, and everyone in the room saw it.

"I don't know," Thor lied. He knew that Sif had been in Loki's chambers when they had been taken. But why hadn't they gone in there and taken Loki as well?

The Jotun king stepped down from his freezing, rock-hard throne and approached Thor with great intent to find the truth about the missing lady warrior. "For some reason, I don't believe you speak the truth," His blue hand grasped the god's collar threateningly. "So tell me again, where is the Lady Sif?"

"She's…" He hesitated for a moment, weighing his options. He had no other reasonable choice, and chose to comply and be truthful. "…with Loki." Thor bowed his head in both defeat and guilt. He had given the Frost Giant just what he wanted without putting up much of a fight, and he knew not what his actions would unleash.

"And where might your younger brother be?"

His eyes were like daggers as he gazed into the beaming red eyes of the Jotun. "I don't know." He said strongly.

A sickening laugh filled the room. "Splendid. I assume they will arrive anytime now, and I'll know exactly how to handle it." He turned to face his Asgardian enemy once more. "Threaten the lady's life."

Thor could only stare in horror as he was dragged back to the cell by the two guards.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! :) I'm surprised I still have readers at this point...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please drop a review, it only takes a second or two! ;D**


End file.
